Professor Layton and the Unwound Future/Mysteries
1. A Letter from the Future (US)/The Letter from the Future (UK) ;US Version Professor Layton has received a letter from the unlikeliest of places: the future. The author claims to be Luke, writing from 10 years in the future. But, how is that possible? ;UK Version Professor Layton has received a mysterious letter. The sender claims to be Luke from 10 years in the future, but how can this be possible? 2. The Missing Prime Minister ;US Version Prime Minister Bill Hawks mysteriously disappeared during the time-machine demonstration. No trace of him was found, so where could he possibly be now? ;UK Version Prime Minister Bill Hawks mysteriously disappeared in the accident at the time machine presentation. What could have happened to him? 3. London Transformed (US)/Warped London (UK) ;US Version When Professor Layton and Luke emerge from the clock shop, the streets of London suddenly look quite different. What could explain this baffling turn of events? ;UK Version When Professor Layton and Luke emerged from the clock shop, the streets of London suddenly looked quite different. What could have happened? 4. Frightened Bystanders (US)/Frightened Londoners (UK) ;US Version Many people in town seem to fear Professor Layton. But what reason could they possibly have to fear the mild and gentlemanly professor? Does it have something to do with his hat? ;UK Version Many people in this part of London seem to be afraid of Professor Layton. Why would ordinary people who've never met him fear the mild and gentlemanly Layton? It seems to be something to do with his hat... 5. Future Luke (US)/The Future Luke (UK) ;US Version This young man sent Professor Layton a letter claiming to be Luke from the future. But is that who he really is? ;UK Version This young man sent Professor Layton a letter, claiming to be Luke from the future. But how is that even possible? 6. The Family (US)/Suspicious Individuals (UK) ;US Version Similarly dressed shady characters lurk on every street corner in future London. What are they up to? ;UK Version A selection of shady characters, all dressed identically in grey, seem to lurk on every street corner in the future London. What are they up to? 7. Future Professor Layton (US)/The Evil Layton (UK) ;US Version The future Hershel Layton is a crime lord who terrorizes London with his gang of thugs. Known and feared by Londoners as the "devil in the top hat," how could this model English gentleman have turned into such a monster? ;UK Version The future Hershel Layton is a crime lord who terrorises London with his gang of thugs. Known and feared by Londoners as "the devil in the top hat", how could this model English gentleman have turned into such a monster? 8. Who is Dr. Stahngun? (US)/Dr Stahngun (UK) ;US Version Dr. Stahngun is the scientist who unveiled the time machine, but no records exist of a scientist by that name. He must be using an alias to hide his real identity. So, who is he? ;UK Version Dr Staghngun is the scientist who unveiled the time machine at the presentation, but no records exist of a scientist with that name. He must be somebody else, using an alias to cover up his true identity. Who is he really? 9. Mystery Woman (US)/The Mysterious Woman (UK) ;US Version A woman who looks uncannily like Professor Layton's old sweetheart Claire is wandering around town. Who could she be? ;UK Version A woman who looks uncannily like Professor Layton's old sweetheart, Claire, is wandering around town. Who could she be? 10. Suspicious Individuals (US)/The Men in Lab Coats (UK) ;US Version Men in white laboratory coats seem to be all over this part of town, but the odd thing is that their trousers and shoes are always soaking wet. Why on earth would they be walking around London with wet feet? ;UK Version Men in white laboratory coats seem to be all over this part of town, but the odd thing is that their trouser bottom and shoes are always soaking wet. What reason could they have for walking around London with wet feet? Category:UF